People
Kim Shardakian = Kim Shardakian is a minor figure in Plague Inc. In a news headline, it states that she has bought a new 'pugapoo' dog in the Nipah Virus scenario. If her dog is killed, it will cause Kim to cry, earning the player the achievement Call PETA. She is a parody of reality TV star Kim Kardashian, who is the main star of the show Keeping up with the Kardashians. |-| Justin Bibble = Justin Bibble is a minor figure in Plague Inc. In a news headline, it states that he has been 'trampled by fans.' He is a parody of the (in)famous singer Justin Bieber, who was recently caught on marijuana. |-| Lude Jaw = Lude Jaw is an actor in Plague Inc. In a news headline, it states that he believes there is a homeopathic cure to the Nipah Virus. Lude Jaw may support looting stores in a random country because they accuse the government of hiding a homeopathic cure. It wins the achievement Who needs Science. He is a parody of actor Jude Law, who was an actor in the 2011 film Contagion. |-| Gill Bates = Gill Bates is a minor figure in standard disease types. He is a parody of the multi-decabillionaire Bill Gates, whose net worth is 93.3 billion USD, and is involved in the Plague in Space achievement. He is also mentioned in the creation of Apple$oft, a tablet that will allow the humans to figure out a cure for the disease if Touchscreen Trash is not achieved. |-| Spalin = Spalin is a minor figure exclusive to standard plague types. Spalin may be elected as president of the USA if the previous president has become ill with the player's disease. However, the player must evolve the symptom Insanity if they do not want a new candidate to be elected in the president's place. If the player doesn't have Insanity evolved, Vice President Spalin will not be appointed, not triggering the next few popups that will either lead to Chinese Nuclear Retaliation or Russian Nuclear Retaliation. When Spalin is appointed, if the player has Bird 1 and 2, they will threaten China or Russia, saying that the disease is a bio-weapon of their creation, and launch a nuclear strike on them. If the player evolves the symptom Paralysis, Spalin will nuke China. The same way may be used in order to make them nuke Russia, but instead of the bird transmissions, the abilities Cold Resistance 1 and 2 are required. Trivia *They are a joke based on former Russian dictator Joseph Stalin. It may able be a joke based on vice presidential candidate and former governor of Alaska, Sarah Palin. |-| Terry Pratchett = Terry Pratchett was an author from the UK. He is referenced in one line of news: * Terry Pratchett voted best author ever! |-| Crazy Dave = Crazy Dave is a minor figure in Plague Inc. In a news headline, it states that he has been convicted of a garden centre robbery. He is based on the character Crazy Dave from Plants vs. Zombies. Category:People Category:Nipah Virus Category:Events Category:Content